Several Ways to Die Trying
by pinktink142
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny are all out of Hogwarts. There has been no word from Voldemort for a long time and the four are on edge.. Harry's still having dreams, and Ginny has to marry someone unexpected.. HG RHr


A/N: Okay first chapter! The chapter titles are some of my favorite songs since i lack the creativity to come up with my own titles.. the title of the actual fic is my favorite song from Dashboard Confessional.. Please REVIEW!

Chapter 1- The End has no End

Harry hated himself. It was his fault. The people he loved most were dying, one by one. In the first battle between good and evil, evil had won. Voldemort had killed many people; he laughed maliciously as he watched them fall to the ground, and watched Harry's reaction. Voldemort lived on his enemies' tears, lived on their pain, on their scars. Especially Harry's.

It was one year after school was over. Harry wanted to join a professional quidditch team. Ron and Hermione wanted to get married. Ginny dreamed of becoming a teacher, Harry was planning on proposing to his girlfriend of two years, who happened to be Ginny. Three weeks later, all of that changed. The order predicted it, they knew Voldemort would attack soon. They had no idea how soon. The Death Eaters were outnumbered 2 to 1, but they were well trained. Lupin, Kingsley, Harry, Ron, the rest of the Weasley family, Hermione, Ginny, Tonks, and believe it or not, Snape, along with a few others who were members of the order, had managed to hold back the Death Eaters. It looked as though the Order would hold their defenses, maybe even be able to win at the end of the night. Until he showed up. Voldemort, in his full form, arrived fashionably late, and stood face to face with the one person he ever feared.

"Stop dueling," Voldemort spoke and the room stood still. Every head was turned toward Dumbledore and Voldemort. No one would move a muscle.

"My goodness Tom, I expected a little more effort from your death eaters," Dumbledore spoke calmly.

"How many times do I have to tell you Dumbledore? DO NOT CALL ME BY MY MUGGLE NAME! I am the dark lord. How dare you call me the name my muggle father gave to me?" seeing Dumbledore's face made Voldemort even more enraged. "I am not here to deal with you. Where is Potter? I've tried to kill him so many times, and each time he has escaped. Not this time, I know you're here Potter! Show yourself!"

"I'm right here, there's no need to shout," Harry stepped forward, and the death eaters moved to attack.

"No, stay back, this is between the two of us," Voldemort said to his death eaters.

"Harry No!" Ginny yelled being held back by Fred and George.

"I'll be okay Ginny," Harry said bravely.

"My, my have you grown up since I last saw you in the Department of Mysteries. What has it been three years? You're definitely not a child anymore. It's a shame you have to die today," Voldemort said, not taking his eyes off Harry's. Harry smirked fully confident in his ability to survive against Voldemort once more. "It is foolish of you to laugh, you will die today,"

"Right.. Let me look back on every day I was told you were going to kill me. First year, I took the sorcerer's stone from you and you didn't kill me then. Second year, I actually thought I was going to die, but somehow I managed to defeat you. Third year you took a break so nothing happened then. I faced you again in fourth year and did I lose that one? I can't remember.. Oh wait that's right, I overcame you then too, and with the help of my dear friend Dumbledore, I defeated you again in fifth year. But you're right, it's a shame I'm going to have to die today," Harry said sarcastically.

"How dare you speak to the master like that!" one of the death eaters shouted who Harry recognized as Bellatrix Lestrange.

She pulled out her wand and shouted "_Crucio!_" Harry saw it coming and leapt out of the way, where it hit Tonks who fell to the floor. At this pairs began to duel, even though the death eaters were strongly outnumbered. Yet there standing in the middle of it all, was Harry and Voldemort.

"_Crucio!_" Voldemort screamed catching Harry completely off guard. He fell to the floor and writhed in pain.

Harry raised his wand and tried to say something, but could not manage a stutter.

"Does it hurt Potter? Are you in pain? Look around, because this is your last moment in life. Now you can know how your parents died. Maybe you'll see them again, maybe you'll see your precious _godfather_," Voldemort said, speaking so only Harry could hear him.

"NO!" Harry managed to raise his wand and yelled _"Impedimenta!"_ Voldemort was blasted off his feet and landed in front of Harry's school enemy Draco Malfoy, who was dueling with Harry's best friend, Ron, and by the look of things Draco was winning. Draco bent down to try and assist Voldemort, and in doing so, gave Ron the perfect opportunity.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_ Ron yelled and watched Draco's arms spring to his side and his wand fall to the ground. "_Accio wand"_ Ron put the wand in his pocket, and went to help Hermione who was struggling with dueling against a curly, blonde-haired witch that Harry did not recognize.

"Very good Potter," Voldemort hissed getting up from the ground. "Now, enough with games. _Expelliarmus"_ Voldemort screamed before Harry had the chance to raise his wand. He was knocked off his feet and his wand soared into Voldemort's hands. "Goodbye Harry. _Avada Kedavra!"_ A jet of green light shot out from Voldemort's wand, and Voldemort laughed maliciously as he watched his victim die.

A/n: Oh boy I'm evil.. Don't ya just love it? Please review! Oh the chapter title is a song by The Strokes..


End file.
